Introducing Rachel
by GirlforGod99
Summary: AU What if there were five turtles. Meet Rachel and learn about her through this mini series. From mutation, to her kidnapping, to her new family. *New chapter 6/9/13*
1. Seizure

"Rachel!" Splinter called. His daughter came into the dojo, where she could see her father had just finished meditation.

"Sensei?" Rachel asked, her peach mask cloth ends braided on both sides.

"Could you ask your brothers to come here please. We all have something very important to discuss."

"Sure. Be right back." Dashing out of the dojo, Rachel headed to the living room where her brothers were. "Splinter want us in the dojo." Leo and Raph were sparring "Leo, Raph, you know you're not supposed to spar outside the dojo."

"Yeah but Splinter was meditating." Leo said as he blocked another hit from Raph.

"Can it Ray. We won't break anything." Raph said as he backed up into the table, making it fall.

_CRASH!_

Raphael immediately heard the crash of a glass that had been placed on the table. "Yeah, ok." Rachel said sarcastically as she looked at the broken glass that had been on the table. "Anyway, where's Don and Mikey."

"Idant know." Raph hissed silently as he picked up glass from the floor.

"Oh, that's how it is. You wanna piece of me pretty boy." Rachel sneered, drawing her chigiriki.

"I don't mind if I do." Raph sneered back.

"Woah. Rachel, Raphael, stop!" Leo called, separating the two. "Raph, control your temper. Ray, bite your tongue! Now, Don is probably in the lab. And you know Mikey, probably in the kitchen."

Raph and Rachel surprisingly never fought much. The girl never much liked fighting at all, but because she had four rough brothers, and enjoyed learning ninjutsu. Walking into Don's lab, she smelled gas. "Please don't tell me you're experimenting with gasoline again. Blowing the sewers up is certainly one way to expose us to humans." Rachel sighed as she walked in to find her brother with his whole chem lab set up.

"No, of course not." Donnie said looking at a test tube attentively. "Hand me the sodium bicarbonate, would you?" Rachel handed him the vial with the dry baking soda in it. He added a pinch to him chemical solution.

"You could just say 'baking soda' bro. Don, sensei wants us in the dojo, like yesterday." Rachel said remembering her task.

"He never calls us there on Saturdays."

"Yeah, well it's probably important then. Let's go!" The turtle said, scooting her brother out of the lab.

Rachel looked around the lair and no sign of Mikey. Finally, having no other choice, she went to his bedroom. Raphael and Mikey had always shared a bedroom, well as long as she could remember. She had come here very young, after being abandoned and slapped by her mother. But she winced at the recollection, the pain of that day was too hard to think about, especially now. Since today was mother's day.

Finding Mikey in the shared bedroom, she went and shook him, hoping to wake him up. He didn't wake. "Mikey, wake up bro." Rachel said, jostling him again. Again, he didn't wake. "Mikey, if this is some kind of joke..." She paused, seeing him twitch and sweating profusely. She knew what this was, recognizing the symptoms. She instantly untied his mask, knee and elbow pads and belt. "SENSEI, DONNIE! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Laying him on the ground as he started to convulse. Lastly, she grabbed a pillow and put it under his head.

Her brothers and father were there in an instant. "Don, I think he's having a seizure." Rachel said. Don bent down by her as he examined his brother. Raph and Leo proceeded to hold him down while Don looked. Seeing this, Rachel snapped. "Don't, you might hurt him. I've seen this before."

"When?" Raph asked, scared and irritated.

"When I was human!" I screamed. Raph immediately shut his mouth and went back to helping Splinter move the furniture so Mikey couldn't hurt himself. Donnie shot me a sad smile, and we looked back at Mikey as he stopped convulsing and woke up.


	2. Too Many Brothers

(Rachel's POV)

I sat by my brother's bedside. Five hours since the incident and still no luck. We thought he had woken up before, after he finished convulsing. However, he only opened them to close them again. Donnie thought maybe he was still twitching because his eyes then started to flash open and close. I looked at Mikey and sighed, he didn't deserve this.

Suddenly I heard the door open. Donnie came up to me and sat beside me. "Master Splinter wants to talk to you." I shook my head. Nothing was gonna keep me from Mikey. "Mikey's asleep and I'll call you if he wakes up, now go." Donnie said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I had no choice. I stood up from the chair as Donnie sat down. Before leaving I took a last look at Mikey, smiling sadly. Walking solemnly past my brothers in the living room, I made my way back to Splinter's room. Bowing as I entered, I sat down. Smiling at me, my father pulled me into a hug. To say I was confused would be an understatement. "My child, well done." He said as I allowed him to embrace me.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. "You may have saved your brother's life. I am so proud of you." He tried to hide it, but I saw a tear escape his eye.

"Thanks, but any sister would've done the same." I said truthfully.

"Speaking of family..."

"No sensei, please. I know when I was younger, this day always made me sad. But I'm older now. Even if I was upset, I need to look after Mikey."

"Very well, but your brothers and I are here for you if you wish to talk."

As I left the room, I heard a yell. "Mikey's awake." I ran to the bedroom, Raph and Leo behind me.

* * *

Bursting into the room, I immediately kissed my little brother on the cheek. "I am so glad you're ok." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Mikey said as he hugged me even tighter.

"For what?"

"I never knew..."

"Bro, what are you talking about?"

"What you went through before"

"Before what Mikey?"

"Before you became our sister."

I stepped back, shocked. There was no way he could know. I never even told Master Splinter too much about my past. It hurt too much. All my other brothers looked at me, as if I knew why Mikey was saying this. It was too much. Today was hard enough, I didn't need my brothers in my past. I barely wanted me in my past.

"Get some sleep bro." I said as I left the room, not being able to hold the tears anymore. Splinter was walking to the boy's room as I was leaving. He saw me and gave a questioning look. I shook my head and continued running out of the sewers and up to the surface.

I didn't even know where I was going. I just needed to run. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I just couldn't anymore, I sat on the roof and cried. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Hiding in the shadows, I listened until I heard a familiar voice. "Rachel, is that you?"

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked as I realized I was on my step brother's roof. Of course, I'd come back here. Where it all started. I never told my brothers about my old life, they didn't know I still communicated to anyone from my old life. Master Splinter knew, but I couldn't keep it from him. Jason stepped forward and hugged me, as I let all my emotion out.

"What are you doing here? It's not safe." Jason said as I looked in his eyes. He was the only one from my former family who accepted me. Of course, he didn't know about my life in the sewers either. But whenever I needed to talk about my old life and it's pain, I came to Jason.

"I didn't know I was coming here, I just ended up on your roof." I said as Jason laughed.

"I know you're not lying, but it's sounds impossible." Jason said, still laughing.

"Yeah well, people think I'm an alien and that's not possible either."

"Oh sis, don't be like that. Appearances aren't everything."

"Yeah, but if you didn't know otherwise, you would think so too."

"True. But the fact is you're still my sister. And I still love you."

"Thanks Jay. Hey, is mom..."

"No, she's out. Don't worry."

"Well, I better go. I'll see you later bro."

"Ok be careful. I love you Rachel."

"Love you too." I said as I jumped off the roof and went back to the sewers.

* * *

As I appeared back at the lair, Raph came and pinned me down. "Raph, what's your problem?" he looked at me fiercely. I've seen him that mad before, but never towards me.

"My problem is that you're gonna expose us. Mikey told us all about it." He said.

"What, I would never do that. Raphael, who do you I am? The foot?" I screamed at him. Of course, this didn't deter him at all. Just as he was about to slice me with his sai, Leo came and held him back.

"Raphael, what the shell? You're not even giving her a chance, and we don't even know if what Mike's saying is the truth." Leo said as he pulled Raph off me. Raph walked away angrily. I smiled at Leo and his face was expressionless. "You have some explaining to do."


	3. Flashback

(Rachel's POV) _(Flashback is narrator's POV)_

First, I want to say that I know I should've told you my story, and I'm sorry. I said as Raph, Leo, and Sensei sat with me in Mikey's room. They were all staring at me, their eyes telling me to continue. "It all started back many years ago. My step brother Jason and I were trying to think of a mother's day gift."

_"How about we bake her some cookies?" Rachel asked._

_ "We're not allowed to use the oven Rachel." Her older brother reminded._

_ "Oh yeah. Well, what about a bus ticket?"_

_ "We did that for Christmas."_

_ "How 'bout some flowers?"_

_ "That's a perfect idea Ray! Not just any flowers. We'll go to the flower shop on Lexington and get her some white roses."_

"We finally decided to get her some roses. So pulling all our money together, we bought two beautiful white roses. Unfortunatly, that's when the trouble started."

_ "Thank you Mr. Harrison. Have a nice day." Jason said as he left the flower shop. "Won't this be great Rachel? Mom's gonna love it."_

_ "Yeah, it's a lot better than a bus ticket." Rachel said laughing._

_ "Yeah. Hey, you wanna stop at the pet shop Ray? I hear they have some new snakes in today."_

_ "YEAH! Let's go Jay-Jay." _

"I had always loved snakes and Jason knew it. We had some extra time before we had to be home, so Jason took me to see the snakes. I said, my brothers staring at me. My brother, Raphael, looking particulartly puzzled.

"What kind of girl likes snakes?" He asked me, as I chuckled.

"Raph, when have I ever been a girly girl?" I asked him as Mikey laughed from his bed, just waking up.

"My son, how are you feeling?" My father asked as Donnie propped Mikey up to get him to drink some water.

"Tired." Mikey said as Donnie checked him over.

"Well, his pulse is fine. His blood pressure's a little high, but I expected that." Donnie said as I scooted over to him.

"Just get some rest bro. You'll be fine." I said as he fell asleep. "Anyway, we were on our way home when..."

_"You're luckly Mr. Wilson thinks you're so cute." Jason said as the two were walking back home. "That turtle is so cute Ray. What're you gonna name it?"_

_ "I don't know yet. Do you think mommy's gonna let me keep it?" Rachel asked, as she looked at the small turtle in the cage._

_ "Rachel, you've brought pythons, lizzards, and terruntulas into our house. I don't think a turtle will be out of the question."_

_ "I guess. Hey Jason, I'm kinda tired. Can we rest?"_

_ "Yeah, sure."_

"So my brother and I rested at the playground two blocks from our house, while I played with my turtle. Soon, things started to get out of control."

_"Well, let's get going." Rachel said, standing up. Looking down at her brother, she grimiced. He was sweating and his right eye was starting to twitch._

_ "I can't." Jason muttered as he layed down on the grass._

_ "What's wrong Jay?" Rachel asked him, as he bent over in a fetal position and started to puke. "Jay?"_

_ "Rachel, go find mom or dad." Jason said before he went speechless and started to convulse._

"What I didn't know then was my brother was having a seizure. So I did as I was told and ran back to the house. I cut through the allies and was running so fast I didn't see the canaster of ooze. I tripped over it and it broke, sloshing the ooze all over me."

_"Ow, I'll take care of my knee later. I gotta get mom. I have to save Jason." Rachel said to herself._

"As I ran, i didn't realize that I was changing. So by the time I got to my mom, well things weren't exacly kosher." I said, starting to tear up. I felt an arm around my shoulder. Leo smiled at me.

"It's ok Ray, keep going." Leo said as I took a deep breath. I couldn't keep going, it was too hard.

"Long story short, my mom thought I was a monster. She punched me and gave me a black eye. Then, if that wasn't enough, she slammed me with her purse and sprained my ankle. She called my step dad and he found Jason and took him to the hospital. He was ok, but I was never the same again." I said. Now I was full on sobbing. I hadn't told that story except to Jason a few years later when he discovered me.

My family now looked full on discgusted. I tried to hide my face, until I realized it wasn't me they were disgusted with. "My child, I am so sorry." Master Splinter said, hugging me as I cried. I just couldn't stop. It felt like a dam had just been broken within me. Nevertheless, my father just held me, rocking my fragil body back and forth as I cried. Meanwhile, he just sat, humming me a japanese lullybye.

As I finally broke free of my father's comfort, my brothers just looked at me sadly. I know they wanted to say something, but they just couldn't. But that was ok, neither could I.


	4. New Beginnings

She had spent almost seven days in New York's animal control prison. Being the only animal that could talk, she had an obvious advantage. However, being a scared kid, she only spoke when she needed, water or had to use the bathroom. Of course, unlike the people running the center, she had to go outside by a tree, like a dog.

What really got to her though, were the living conditions. A crust of bread for the whole day, no blankets, bed or even a pillow. Lastly, the lack of sun in her new cold-blooded body was now making her deathly sick. The only thing that got her through those days was the thought of seeing her older brother Jason again.

Tonight was her last night there however, because tommorow she was to be put down. She had heard this from a gaurd who was talking the night before. She had to get out of here, tonight. This is where things got interesting.

The first day she was brought to animal control, she had befriended a worker named Jane. Jane was going to set her free tonight. They'd been planning for days. When Jane took the animals outside for a potty break, Rachel would sneak into the cart that usually served for the animal dung and Jane would take it outside the gate.

In the bag that was provided for every animal with personal items like a collar and favorite toys, she had filled with food and water along with the only item left from her old life, a picture of her family. She sat on the floor in the cage and planned what she would do when she escaped. She couldn't go back home, that was for sure.

Maybe she could go and live in the park. She could hide in the trees during the day and sleep in the grass at night. Nah, that wouldn't work. She figured tonight, she could hide in the dumpster on Madison street. It would be smelly, but it would also be dark. At least she wouldn't be seen.

That night, their plan worked like clockwork. "Be safe Rachel, and don't forget me." Jane said as she placed the small humanoid turtle down from the cart. Rachel smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Jane. I'll never forget you." Rachel said as she grabbed the bag and ran off. Darting into the closest alley, Rachel was careful to travel in the shadows as she made her way to Madison. Upon arrival in the alley, she climbed into the dumpster and closed the lid. Getting out a bit of bread and juice box Jane had supplied, she gave thanks for her meal and ate.

b

A few hours later, she couldn't help but break down. The last week and a half had happened too fast. First her brother's seizure, then her mutation, followed by the cruel conditions at animal control, and now she was free, but very sick and would probably die running. Then she thought of her brother Jason. She desperetly hoped he was ok. She pleaded with God to keep him safe. Slowly, she felt herself falling asleep.

Being awakened abruptly by the opening of the lid, she tried to scurry down the pile of garbage around her. She then saw a giant rat looking inside. He seemed to be looking for something. She felt a furry hand glide beside her to pick up what looked like a half empty box of crackers. Then suddenly she felt the hand glide onto her shell. She squealed in fear. Knowing she just revealed herself, her body automaticly dissapeared into her shell.

She felt her and her shell being taken out of the dumpster and carefully placed on the ground. She then listened to the soothing sounds that were coming from outside. Slowely, she left her shell. Although still scared, she somehow felt safe. "Please, don't hurt me. Please!" She said as she shivered in fright and fever.

Fearing the worst, she cowered, backing into the wall. The large rat knelt by the turtle and took her hand. "My name is Splinter, what's yours?" The large rat asked.

"Rachel. Rachel Grace Stevens. Well, I used to be, before I changed." Rachel said chuckling a bit. Rachel's chuckles grew into deep painful coughs. She felt Splinter's furry hand land on her forehead as he gasped.

"You have a bad fever. Let's get you back to my home." Splinter said as he lifted the turtle. By this time, Rachel was to tired and weak to argue. She knew she shouldn't go with strangers, but what choice did she have? She couldn't go home.

b

Once returning to the lair, Splinter found Raphael in the living room, flipping through a comic book. "Raphael, what are you doing up?" Splinter asked as Raphael looked up from the book.

"Mikey's snoring again, and I can't sleep. Hey, who's that?" The small turtle asked as Splinter laid the female turtle on the couch.

"Her name is Rachel. and she's very sick. Go get a wet washcloth. Since you're up, you might as well help." The large rat said. Raphael immediately put his comic down and obeyed. Coming over to the sick turtle, Splinter tilted her head up. "Come on Rachel. Take a drink for me."

"Jason?" Rachel mummered.

"Who?"

Rachel woke up, realizing it was Splinter who was holding her up. "Um...nothing. Thank you Splinter." The rat nodded as Raphael came back out with the wet cloth.

"She's awake." Raphael exclaimed. Rachel looked to the voice and discovered there was another turtle looking at her. He wore a crimson red mask and a brown She felt happy seeing she wasn't the only mutant turtle here.

"I'm going to go make some tea for Rachel." Splinter said, standing up.

"Master Splinter, can I sit with Rachel, please?" Raphael asked. Splinter nodded and Raphael smiled and sat by the girl as Master Splinter left the room. "I'm Raphael. Are you really a girl?" The small turtle asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yes, of course." Rachel said as Raphael helped her sit up. "Are you the only one who lives here with Splinter?" Looking curiously, Rachel observed the living area.

"No. I have three brothers. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Leo's the oldest, and Mikey's my little brother, along with Donnie."

The next second, Splinter came back into the room with a hot cup of tea. "Here, drink. You'll feel better." Splinter said as he carefully handed the cup to Rachel. She sipped a bit, and smiled. Splinter wondered why a child could smile after being gven bitter tea.

Rachel sensed this. "I'm feel safe here. Thank you." She said as Splinter in turn hugged the turtle. Rachel joined right in, feeling safe.


End file.
